Sweet Lullaby, Sing Me To Sleep
by JustWantsToFly
Summary: Bella's Story. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella are normal high school girls with the greatest guys. Then they get pregnant. Their struggles as expecting teenage mothers and the decisions they are forced to make.


**Okay, this is my first multi-part fanfic. Yayy!!**

**And it's kind of confusing, so here we go.**

**Okay, it's like three parts at the same time, a Bella part, an Alice part, and a Rosalie part.**

**They all follow the same storyline. But every pregnancy is different, so I figure this way you can really follow each one, and not have to have the confusion of dealing with different POVs every chapter.**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Here's the different parts, before I forget:**

**Bella's: Sweet Lullaby, Sing Me To Sleep**

**Alice's: So Much To Decide, So Little Time**

**Rosalie's: My Love, Is It Worth This?**

**Okay, so here's the first chapter of "Sweet Lullaby, My Child". I hope you like it!!**

The sun shone through the small window in the vividly white and glowing bathroom. My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, stood near me. We held our breaths together, staring at the plastic sticks on the sink counter.

There was a knock on the oak door.

"Are you guys alright?" Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, sounded worried.

All was silent. But in the end, it was Alice who found her voice for long enough to reassure her fiancée.

"We're fine, Jasper. It's just…girl stuff," she told him, a small tremble creeping into her soprano tone.

The sound of footsteps walking away assured us all that Jasper had gotten the message.

We all turned away from the door we had been staring at and back to the counter.

"You ready?" I spoke.

"Which one's mine?" Rosalie sounded scared. We all were.

Alice picked hers up. "This one's mine. I'm sure of it. Rose, you put yours over here, remember?" Rosalie picked hers up with trembling fingers that were as white as the tile floor beneath our feet.

I breathed in, and then glanced down to the last one that was obviously mine.

Ten seconds later. Three white plastic sticks clattered to the floor. We sank down with them.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"It could be a false positive," I said.

"Yes." Alice said, robotic almost.

"Round Two," Rosalie exhaled as she reached into the drugstore bag behind her.

But Round Two, Round Three, Round Four, and Round Five were all the same. After fifteen pregnancy tests, sixteen one liter bottles of Mountain Dew, and a whole lot of pee, there was no doubt.

"So we're pregnant." My voice didn't sound like my own.

Silence fell once more before Alice broke it.

"So what do we do now?"

Without warning, Rosalie's eyes began to gush tears. They spilled down and over her cheeks, rushing into her lap. She covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing over and over.

"Rosalie, it's-"

"No. Do not say it's okay Bella," she cut me off. "Because it most certainly is not."

"Alice, get Emmett," I said under my breath. But Rosalie heard me.

It brought on a fresh round of tears. "No, no, oh God, no. I cant' tell him. I can't tell him. I have to go, have to leave."

She stood up, wiping the tears hurriedly from her eyes.

"Rosalie, don't leave." I was ready to beg.

"I have to…have go…"

"No." Alice spoke. She sounded tired.

"Yes, Alice. I can't face him like this!" Rosalie was hysterical. She picked up a bar of soap and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground, cracking in two. She threw a bottle of shampoo, then a hairbrush. They hit the wall, and the ground. She threw objects left and right. Combs, hair conditioner, even a box of band aids. Alice and I did nothing to stop her. I knew we both felt like doing the same thing.

"Rosalie? Alice? Bella?" This time it was Emmett.

Rosalie let out a shriek and threw the hairdryer. It landed across the room in the toilet.

The door flew open and Emmett ran in.

"Rosalie?" his eyes took in the disarray of the room.

"No, no, Emmett, you can't, go away, no, no, no." But as she spoke, Rosalie collapsed in Emmett's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"What's the matter with her? Is she okay?" Emmett looked scared. It made me even more frightened than I already was.

I glanced over at Alice. Her mouth was open as she got ready to speak.

"She's pregnant, Emmett. We all are."

**Okay, so there you go!!!**

**I have to go, I've got the show in a little while (I'm in my school's musical, opening night was last night, and today is day 2 out of 3 of the actual performance).**

**Wish me luck!**

**And you know, I would do great if you made sure I knew that I had some reviews to come home to!**

**REVIEWWW!!!**

**Please ****J**


End file.
